


press (tythan)

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Difference, i never mark wips as complete, it's some fuckery of a high school au i guess, transcribed from scomiche fic of the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: people pull him apart and pressure puts him back together.(tythan edition)





	press (tythan)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello apologies to the people expecting i10 or a new drabble- this is simply a re-upload of [ press the scomiche version ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958493) re-named and slightly edited to fit tythan. i am planning on writing more tythan if this is well-recieved, but i needed a little bit of a tester before i throw myself headfirst into the tythan fic world lmao
> 
> please let me know what you think!!

It’s been a long day, even though they didn’t even really do that much. Four hour rehearsal with their choir for the big finale performance of the year. Almost five hundred kids in one performance hall. It’s crowded, it’s hot, it’s loud.

It’s over, though, but Ethan’s body doesn’t agree. He feels like he’s floating just above the ground, off-kilter and unfocused. It’s not uncommon after days like today. He calls it “shutting down” after a lot of social interaction.

He’s hugged his parents more times than he usually does, and it’s not helping. He wishes he had a weighted blanket, because he just wants to be squished back together, feels like he’s a billion drifting parts and the only way he’ll come back together is by sheer force.

It’s almost eleven, and his parents have long gone to bed, leaving Ethan to sit on his bed with the lights off and wrapped as tight as possible in his duvet to try and put himself back together. Ethan glances at his phone and unlocks it, staring at his homescreen, a picture of him and Tyler cuddling that Amy’d snuck in before their performance three days ago. His fingers find Tyler’s contact and hit the call button without meaning to.

“Tyler?” Ethan whispers when Tyler picks up.

“What’s up, blue?” Tyler asks, voice soft.

“Can you come over?”

“Sure. You okay?” There’s a shuffling from Tyler’s side of the line as he, presumably, rolls out of bed.

“There were so many people today,” Ethan says simply, because Tyler will understand. Besides, at this point, Ethan isn’t sure he has the brainpower to put together many more words. Everything’s scattered.

“I’ll be there in five, darling. Hang tight,” Tyler whispers before he hangs up.

Ethan puts his phone down and just sits, unconsciously tightening the duvet around himself. He knows Tyler said five, and he knows logically that Tyler only lives about five minutes away, but he feels so pulled apart and scattered that he doesn’t feel like he can grasp the concept of time, so it could’ve been eternity for all he knows before his phone buzzes with a text.

Ty-Dye, 10:57p _: im here, is the door open_

Me, 10:57P: _no, hold on, im coming down_

Ethan gets out of bed, keeping his duvet draped over his shoulders and making his careful way down the stairs, being careful to skip the second-last one that always creaks loud as hell. He fumbles his way to the front door in the dark, unlocking it as quietly as he can and opening it for Tyler, who takes one look at his getup (softest pajamas and duvet pulled tight across his back) and opens his arms for a hug. Ethan closes the door and slumps into Tyler’s hold.

Tyler holds him as tight as physically possible, squeezing hard through the blanket, and Ethan feels like he can take a full breath for the first time since rehearsal ended.

“C’mon, Ethan, let’s go upstairs. You need to sleep.”

Ethan lets Tyler rest a heavy arm on his shoulders as they make their way upstairs, skipping the creaky stair and closing Ethan’s room door behind them. Ethan pulls away from Tyler and flops on his stomach on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and letting the duvet go so Tyler can follow.

“Holding or held, little blue?” Tyler murmurs from somewhere behind Ethan.

“Held, please,” Ethan says, muffled by the pillow, but he knows Tyler hears.

The bed dips next to Ethan, and there’s a chill as the blanket lifts for a moment, but then there’s a weight half on him, and Ethan wriggles a little, trying to push closer.

“How bad is it tonight, babe?”

Ethan sighs. “Bad. Social butterfly Ethan persona was on for all four hours and I didn’t get to step away at all. You know how bad I am when I have to do that. Everything was tugging and stretching and now it’s floating.”

Tyler hums in acknowledgement, and shifts his weight more onto Ethan. Ethan feels like he’s being crushed into the bed, and it’s helping. It’s helping that Tyler’s warm and heavy on his back, and it should be more claustrophobic than it is. Ethan hates crowding, hates people pressing too close to him, but when it’s Tyler, it’s comforting. He feels safe, and he feels like he’s coming back together, slowly, but it’s happening nonetheless.

Ethan closes his eyes, and focuses on the way Tyler’s weight is pressing him into the mattress. He can feel his breaths deepening as his chest comes back together into the right places and slowly, he’s coming back to firm ground.

“This okay?” Tyler whispers, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s chest as best as he can and pressing tight.

“Better,” Ethan murmurs.

“Good. Love you so much, baby blue. Sleep now.”

“Okay. I love you too.”

Ethan falls asleep with Tyler heavy on top of him, pinning him down into the bed, and he feels like maybe he’ll be whole again tomorrow morning.

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed and would like me to write more tythan! i love this ship and it doesn't have enough fic :P


End file.
